1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical power calibration method, and more particularly, to an optical power calibration method for calibrating a writing power of an optical storage carrier player, such as a Compact Disc Read/Write drive, according to a data writing location optical storage carrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A Compact Disc Read/Write drive can write data to recordable compact discs that can subsequently be read in any Read-Only-Memory Compact Disc (CD-ROM) drive and in the CD-R/W drive. Generally, the CD-R/W drive performs an optical power calibration process before writing data onto a compact disc. The optical power calibration process pre-writes specific information onto a Power Calibration Area (PCA) located at an inside area of the compact disc. Next, the written information is read to determine a required writing power to write the data to the compact disc correctly.
Please refer to FIG. 1 of a schematic view of a compact disc 10 according to the prior art. The prior art compact disc 10, which is standardized according to an Orange Book, comprises a center 12, a Power Calibration Area 14 located outside of the center 12 for optical power calibration, and a data storage area 16 located outside of the Power Calibration Area 14. Data is written into the data storage area 16. Before writing data onto the compact disc 10, the prior art CD-R/W drive performs an optical power calibration process in the Power Calibration Area 14 to determine power parameters. That is, the prior art CD-R/W drive uses properties such as surrounding and vibrational characteristics of the Power Calibration Area 14 to simulate conditions within the whole data storage area 16 so as to determine the appropriate writing power.
Nevertheless, the Power Calibration Area 14 is located at an inside area of the compact disc 10, but a considerable portion of the data storage area 16 is located at an outside area of the compact disc 10. Since the surrounding and vibrational characteristics of the compact disc 10 have differences between the inside and the outside area, the prior art optical power calibration method is incapable of acquiring an optimum writing power, thus resulting in a bad writing quality.